


Everything is fine when you’re heart’s resting next to mine

by 365paperdolls



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Power Outage, Spider Bite, bird poo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Jill and Roger go on their honeymoon and experience some unexpected interruptions ( which are both good and bad) or five times Jill and Roger attempted romance, and one time it happened without them trying.





	Everything is fine when you’re heart’s resting next to mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElijahDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/gifts).



> Written for the For the People Exchange for Elijahdarling. I hope you like it!!! :)

They plan a simple honeymoon to the beach . Jill doesn't mind what they end up doing, she's just looking forward to spending one week with her husband without being interrupted by work. Little does she know when she steps on the plane what is in store for them....

 

1\. They arrive mid-morning to gorgeous weather. To make the most of it as soon as they have checked in to their resort they gather some food for a picnic and head straight to the beach. The beach isn't busy because it isn't school holiday's yet, so they manage to set up in a perfect location right in the centre of the beach

Their honeymoon was meant to be simple. One week on the beach where neither of them would have to worry about being interrupted by work. They hoped that a straightforward holiday with limited plans meant the chances of anything going wrong were low. They couldn’t have been more wrong. 

1\. It started off well. Their plane arrived on time, mid-morning to gorgeous weather. So to make the most of it, as soon as they checked into their resort, they headed straight to the beach for a picnic.  
“ We made it.” Roger said as he tucked a strand of hair behind Jill’s ear.

Jill leaned back taking in the paradise that surrounded her. They were the only people sitting on the beach due to it being off-peak. It was perfect.

“We did. I’m really looking forward to not having to do any work for the next week.” She said contently.

At that moment her phone rang.

“I think you jinxed it.”

“Maybe it won’t be work.” She said hopefully.

She checked the number. It was Jay.

“But unfortunately it is. I’m really sorry, I have to take this.” 

“It’s ok, I understand. However I can’t promise that I will waiting to start eating.” He joked.

“You can start, I won’t judge.”

She then walked away and answered the phone.

“ Hi Jay.”

“Hi Jill, I’m really really sorry that I’m interrupting your honeymoon.”

“It’s ok Jay.”

“Are you having a great honeymoon so far?”

“I am thank you. What do you need my help with?”

“Oh right, well I really didn’t want to ring you but no one else has dealt with this before. The Supreme Court just changed their position on the land surrounding my case and-“

“That’s ok, you did the right thing ringing me. Now here’s what you have to do...”

They talked for twenty minutes until she was satisfied that Jay knew what he had to do. She’s glad that he did ring her because she knows how confronting being in that position for the first time and she’s happy that she could ease his fears.

She headed back to where she had left Roger. She stops in her tracks as soon as he came into view.

The beautiful picnic that they had set up earlier was a mess. The culprits clearly had no legal training because they were still at the scene. Seagulls. She counted six of them. Five roamed around the picnic blanket and the sixth was perched on Roger’s head.

“I didn’t eat anything but our friends couldn’t wait for you.” He joked when he saw her.

She approached him before attempting to shoo away the bird. The bird was stubborn. It took five minutes of Jill persistently shooing and trying very hard not to hit her husband in the face by accident. The seagull eventually left revealing a pile of white goop it had left behind.

2\. After Roger had freshened up, they decided to go for a swim. Just when they were about to leave, Roger received a notification on his phone that nearly caused him to drop it.  
“ Is that work?”

“Mickey Mantle just announced his retirement.”

“Are you serious?”

He showed her the article.

“I’m amazed. It was considered pretty certain that he would renew his contract.”

“Yep, I think this is the biggest news in baseball in months.”

“And of course it has to drop while we are on our honeymoon. Are you ready to go?”

As soon as Roger had asked, the screen lit up and his phone vibrated. He checked the screen name. It was Maggie.

“Hi Dani!!!!” Maggie said excitedly as her face appeared on the screen. It quickly changed as she realised that she FaceTimed her dad not Dani.

“Oops... Dad I’m sorry I meant to call Dani, I must have clicked your name by accident.”

“That’s ok I don’t mind, did you hear about Mickey Mantle retiring?”

“Yeah I did, I was actually ringing Dani to talk about it. I think that’s the biggest thing that’s happened to the Yankees in my lifetime.”

“It might be...”

Jill isn’t mad, she’s happy that Maggie is so enthusiastic about baseball and she shares that with her dad.

By the time Roger and Maggie have finished talking it’s late afternoon.

3\. They decided to go for a walk along the beach instead as it was going to be too cold to swim. As they walked to the beach something fell out of a tree onto the back of Roger’s neck. He doesn’t react until the back of his neck begins to sting.

Turns out it was a tick/ non-venomous spider.

4\. Once Roger had been cleared by a doctor, they returned to the beach just before sunset.

“ I’ve heard that these are some of the most beautiful sunsets in the world.”

“I just hope that those clouds don’t get in the way.” Roger said whilst he pointed to some ominous grey storm clouds that gathered around the sun.

The clouds didn’t go away. They multiplied and became darker. By the time the sun began to set it isn’t even visible.

“Oh well, at least it isn’t -“

It began to pour rain.

“Nevermind.” 

They ran back to their room. By the time they made it back they were saturated.

5\. They ran to their dinner reservation. 

“Surely nothing else can go wrong.”

As soon as they have finished ordering he lights switched off.

“Sorry everyone the kitchens closed by we are hoping to get the power back soon.”

It doesn’t come on after five minutes or ten. They waited patiently for half an hour. At that time the waitress told them that the electrician got caught in traffic caused by the storm and promised them a free meal if they came back the next day.

+1. They returned to their room.

“ Well, guess we are eating here tonight.” Roger said as he switched on the TV to find something for them to watch. Jill went to grab the bottle of wine that they were saving for the next day.

“ I thought that we brought a 2005 bottle not a 2008 one.” Jill said.

Roger switched the channel at random without checking what was on and joined Jill in the kitchen. 

“ That’s not our bottle, this is.” He showed Jill another bottle.

“Then where did this one come from?”

“ I’m not sure...”

They looked around until Jill spotted a small note that had fallen on the floor. She picked it up.

“We hope you both have a great honeymoon! From Kate, Leonard and Seth.” She read.

“ That’s nice of them and this is from your public defenders.” He said as he showed her a hamper filled with an assortment of food.

“ Roger, is that the 1st July 2004 game?”

“ No I didn’t check what station it was on. But that’s a really good game.”

*

“ I never expected to be eating Pringle’s while watching baseball on our honeymoon, but I like it.”

Jill sighed contently as she snuggled into her husband’s shoulder. This wasn’t at all what they planned, but sitting there with the man she loved, watching the game she loved, she couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
